FF9: The Dark Servant
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: Sequil to the Dragon Master! Zidane and Dagger go on their hooniemoon, but a evil force is out to get them. R&R please forgive bad spelling.


Hi, thanks for the reviews to my last story,  
also the last line, "Time flows like a river and history reapeats" is from  
Secret of Mana. Anyway this one takes place right after my last one.  
Rated PG-13 for cursing and violance.  
Final Fantsay IX:  
"Dragon Master 2"  
  
A evil man looks up at the peaceful kindom of Alexandria.  
"Fools, my master shalln't be pleased when she learns of Salmores failer.  
I'll have to make up for him."  
  
The man then walked into a teleporter and was transported to the airship,  
Invincible 2. The man walked to what apperede to be a throne room. Setting on  
a throne was a woman. She had eyes that glew a evil glow. "Well Kimera, what  
have you to report?" Kimera bowed to his queen, smirked and said " Salmore is   
dead. He failed his mission." The queen laughed. Kimera stared.  
"I knew he would fail. I only sent that fool to test Zidane's power.  
"Then what shall we do my queen?"  
"You Kimera shall go and kill everyone in the kingdom. Men, Women, Children,  
kill them all. But first kill the king and queen."  
  
"Come on Zidane, where are we going?" Dagger ask. She was blindfolded on   
the royal airship. "No Dagger, it's a surprise." Zidane said.  
"Last time you said that we almost drown!" Garnet replied.  
Zidane suddenly looked worried, then he ask "Are we expecting compony?"  
"No, why?" Dagger ask.  
"Because someones following us!"  
"At least airships don't have weapons." Garnet said.  
Kimera watchs as the Royal Airship flew away.  
"Fool. My airship is much faster. Fire the air to air missles."  
  
"Zidane!" before Dagger could scream anymore, the missles hit.  
The royal airship went down in smoke and flames.  
  
"Now, attack my minons." Kimera said.  
Suddenly from the Invicible 2, serval Ogers, Griffins, and Mistodons, attacked.  
  
"Damn, look at those things!" Zidane yelled.  
"Zidane, I think my leg is broken." Dagger cried.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
"Zidane I love you, I always loved you."  
"Don't you dare start talking like this is the end. You hear me!"  
  
The Ogers and other monsters started getting closer to Zidane and Dagger.  
  
"Dagger, use one of your summons."  
"O-ok, I'll try. Eternal Darkness."  
  
The Ark fired it's missles, making a huge explotion.  
The monsters were hurt, yet not killed.  
"Don't worry Dagger, I'll protect you."  
Zidane grabed his Ultima Weapon, he prepaired to fight when sudenly. . .  
  
"Blizzarga!" Vivi and Steiner flew overhead on a airship.  
A sheet of thick ice covered the beast, and exploded harming them all.  
"You appear cold? Firgra Sword!"  
Steiner jumped and burnt all of the monsters, killing them.  
"Zidane, Dagger, a-are you ok?" Vivi ask.  
"I'm alright, but Dagger broke her leg."  
  
"That's nothing compaired to what I'm gonna do!" Kimera admereged from the airship  
riding a Malboro.  
  
"Damn, that's the guy who shot us down, who the hell are you!?"  
  
"My name is Kimera, Servant of the Queen of death."  
"The queen of death?" Steiner ask.  
"Yes, she is my master. And my ordors are to kill everyone in Alexandria,  
starting with the King and Queen."  
  
"Lets stop this crazy basturd!"  
  
Zidane jumped up, sliced the Malboro through with his sword.  
  
"Tsunima" Dagger called. The Leviathan created a huge wave that washed the Malboro  
away.  
  
"Flare!"  
"Firaga sword!"  
  
Kimera was struck. Yet not killed.  
  
"Fools! Flare Star!"  
  
Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner fell. The three friends were finished. Yet Vivi  
dodged the blast.  
  
"T-TRANCE!" Vivi called, the anger of his friends hurt sent the black mage into  
Trance.  
  
"Water!"  
  
Kimera laughed as he was hit, he wasn't hurt, yet he was wet.  
  
"Thundaga!"  
  
The eletricity of Thundaga and the Water reacted violantly. (Well duh)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
(WARNING: The following is kinda morbid. If you picture this and you have a  
weak stomuch don't read untill the next note)  
  
Kimera was eletrocuted to death. His skin melted and his eye balls poped from  
his head. In a moment, all that remainded of Kimera was blood and bones.  
Fried to a crisp.  
  
(Ok, morbid part over)  
  
"Zidane?" Dagger ask.  
"Yes my love?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"   
"For saving me."  
"It was Viv-"  
"No, when I lost hope in the wreck, you cheered me up, you whould have  
fought all those monsters for me. Thanks."  
  
Dagger leaned over and kissed Zidane.  
  
  
And so once agine our heros have lived to see another day.  
  
Yet the queen never was found, and so Zidane and his friends may be safe for now  
yet time always has a surprise in store.  
  
The End.  
  
Well how was this one liked? I hope this series is liked so far.  
I will be finishing it.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
